scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Tristin Cole
Tristin Cole is an American background painter, having worked on the films Superman: Doomsday (starring James Marsters, John DiMaggio, Cree Summer, and Tom Kenny), Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (starring Grey DeLisle, Charles Shaughnessy, DiMaggio, Phil LaMarr, Joe Alaskey, and Jess Harnell), and The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (starring Kenny). Crew credits Direct-to-video films * 5. Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire - background paint (credited as Tristin Roesch-Cole) * 6. Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico - background paint * 7. Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster - background paint supervisor * 8. Aloha, Scooby-Doo! - background paint supervisor * 9. Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? background paint * 11. Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! background paint * 12. Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King - background paint * 13. Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword - background paint * 19. Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon - background paint TV series * What's New, Scooby-Doo? ** 101. There's No Creature Like Snow Creature - bg paint (credited as Tristin Roesch-Cole) ** 102. 3-D Struction - bg paint (credited as Tristin Roesch-Cole) ** 103. Space Ape at the Cape - bg paint (credited as Tristin Roesch-Cole) ** 104. Big Scare in the Big Easy - bg paint (credited as Tristin Roesch-Cole) ** 105. It's Mean, It's Green, It's the Mystery Machine - bg paint (credited as Tristin Roesch-Cole) ** 106. Riva Ras Regas - bg paint (credited as Tristin Roesch-Cole) ** 107. Roller Ghoster Ride - bg paint (credited as Tristin Roesch-Cole) ** 108. Safari, So Goodi! - bg paint (credited as Tristin Roesch-Cole) ** 109. She Sees Sea Monsters by the Seashore - bg paint (credited as Tristin Roesch-Cole) ** 110. A Scooby-Doo! Christmas - bg paint (credited as Tristin Roesch-Cole) ** 111. Toy Scary Boo - bg paint (credited as Tristin Roesch-Cole) ** 112. Lights! Camera! Mayhem! - bg paint (credited as Tristin Roesch-Cole) ** 113. Pompeii and Circumstance - bg paint (credited as Tristin Roesch-Cole) ** 114. The Unnatural - bg paint (credited as Tristin Roesch-Cole) ** 201. Big Appetite in Little Tokyo - bg paint ** 202. Mummy Scares Best - bg paint ** 203. The Fast and the Wormious - bg paint supervisor ** 204. High-Tech House of Horrors - bg paint ** 205. The Vampire Strikes Back - bg paint supervisor ** 206. A Scooby-Doo Halloween - bg paint supervisor ** 207. Homeward Hound - bg paint supervisor ** 208. The San Franpsycho - bg paint supervisor ** 209. Simple Plan and the Invisible Madman - bg paint supervisor ** 210. Recipe for Disaster - bg paint supervisor ** 211. Large Dragon at Large - bg paint ** 212. Uncle Scooby and Antarctica - bg paint supervisor ** 213. New Mexico, Old Monster - bg paint supervisor ** 214. It's All Greek to Scooby - bg paint supervisor * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! - background paint (season 1) Direct-to-video short films * 2. Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays - background paint * 3. Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow - background paint * 4. Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace - background paint Appearances * Creating a Monster featurette on the ''Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico'' DVD References External links * Official website * Tristin Cole at IMDb Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire crew Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster crew Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico crew Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow crew Category:Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays crew Category:Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon crew Category:Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace crew Category:Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! crew Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? crew